It is well known in the art to collect for recycling or remanufacturing spiral laminate paper board winding cores used in the printing industry.
One such process for remanufacturing or recycling cores is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,092 issued Apr. 18, 2000 to the inventors Gregg M. Lynch and Stuart Ostroff under the title Method and Apparatus for Recycling Cores.
There are a number of disadvantages to the process as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,092 which will become clearer under the discussion of the prior art below.
It is an object of this apparatus and process to provide tubular core assemblies using a simple inexpensive process that is commonly commercially available in order that paper mills would have the ability to refurbish and/or rebuild cores in house.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for rebuilding cores which provides for a greater core strength and integrity than the heretofore devices and processes known in the art.